I'll Be Watching You
by Katri Smoke
Summary: Years after the death of Squall Leonhart, SeeD still thrives under the headmastering of Quistis Almasy. At this time we join Justin Leonhart and Kathryn Kinneas, two young SeeD mercenaries destined to fall in love.


The rain poured down on the SeeD funeral proscession, the long, dark-wooded casket that had a bouquet of black roses was held by Seifer, Rajin, Zell, and Irvine. Behind the casket came a shaggy-coated dog followed by Rinoa Leonhart, Quistis Almasy, Molly Dincht, and Selphie Kinneas. Each woman was dressed in an outfit of black, Rinoa stood out from all of them, her beautifully angelic face was covered by a thin, black veil. They arrived on the beach, an altar of large, think tree branches had been assembled, the casket was set down gently on the sand. Rinoa moved like a ghost, she knelt and took the bouquet, but didn't rise until she had placed a kiss on the silver lion head crafted into the wood. She moved three steps back as the men opened it, revealing her husband, restored to his youth.  
  
Squall did not look dead to Rinoa, simply sleeping. He had been dressed in the clothing Rinoa had come to love on him, the leather jacket with the fur-lined collar supported his head, the white tanktop was spotless, she had cleaned it herself. But, the Griever was missing, it now hung around Rinoa's neck, on a chain of its own. But, on her second chain, four rings clinged together. Her ring, his ring, and their two silver, gold engraved wedding bands. His belts were crossed over his waist just like he had worn them, and, his pants and boots were intact, replaced with remade ones for looks. And, his leather gloved hands were wrapped securely around a blue and white blade, the Lionheart.   
  
The small group stood there, circled around the woodpile as the body was set on top of it, Laguna sprinkled oils on it as Ellone appeared at Rinoa's side, waiting for the tears to commence. Laguna swallowed and took a breath, looking at the small group gathered to say goodbye to Raine's and his child.  
  
"Squall was not a born leader, or an open person. But, as his life went forward, much about him changed. I only got a decade of his life, and, in that decade I learned that he was a caring husband, loving father, and, wonderful friend. When it came time to fight, and, protect what mattered most to him", Laguna looked to Rinoa as the last five words left his lips, "he was galliant and brave. Truely a lion, he will be missed." Laguna was aging well, he looked twenty-five, when really he was nearing fourty.   
  
"I am only twenty-seven, I met Squall just after turning seventeen. It was at a party, I remember that night like it was yesterday. He never was one for dancing, until after that night. I loved him, with all my body and soul. I couldn't have chosen anyone better to share my world, my life, and, my love with. He and I, have been through a lot together, but we got this far. We had a life, a home of our own, and, our child sleeps now, unaware that his father has passed. I will miss Squall with everything that I am, and, no one. No one. Will ever be able to fit the imprints he has left on my heart." Rinoa knelt, grabbing one of the smaller, but still bigger sticks.  
  
"Goodbye, Squall." Quisits grabbed Seifer's hand securely.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you, boy." Seifer latched onto Molly's hand.  
  
"I'll miss your jokes." Molly said timidly, quickly grabbing Zell's hand.  
  
"No one will ever be as cool as you were." Zell nodded, grabbing Selphie's hand.  
  
"I'm glad I met you, Squall." Selphie took Irvine's hand.  
  
'No one understood me quite like you did, buddy." Irvine tipped his hat before grabbing Ellone's hand.  
  
"You were my younger brother, I will always miss you." Ellone grabbed Laguna's hand, who in turn grabbed Quistis', who then took hold of Rajin's.  
  
The circle took a few steps back, giving Squall's wife room to breathe. But, her breathe's came quick as tears fell, and, she concentrated her energy on the stick.  
  
"Cast fire!" the torch lit with flames and Rinoa tossed it onto the pile, watching the limbs and sticks catch.  
  
"Cast aero!" Selphie added, a wind picked the flames up so they started to eat at the stick surrounding Squall.  
  
***************************************************************************************   
  
"Since you've been gone, I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night I could only see your face, I look around, but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold, that I long for your embrace." the beautiful voice swooned as the drums came back through, it was this year's Garden Fesitval, Smokefire, a Garden band was on stage at the moment, and Justin Leonhart was less than interested in what they were complaning about.  
  
Yes. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly had ended up getting married, and, had given birth to the tall, slender boy who wore all black and was leaning against a moss covered wall. He sipped at his champaigne, idily watching the other students "rock out" to the punk-sounding band.   
  
"Hey! Justin!" Bobby Almasy, who was also dressed in black joined his friend with a giggling girl on his arm.   
  
"Hello, Bobby." Justin said cooly, looking at the girl and narrowing his dark blue, almost black eyes at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Jessica." Jessica put loose hair strands behind her ear and smiled at him, offering a hand.  
  
"Jessica Dincht. You must be Justin, Bobby's told me all about you." Justin looked down at the hand and scoffed, Jessica looked hurt.  
  
"Where're you from again, Jessica?" Jessica smiled as Bobby changed the subject nervously.  
  
"She's from Galbadia, but she goes to Garden here, in Balamb. Hello, Jessica." Justin looked up to see a taller girl dressed in baggy black pants that had straps hanging from the belt loops, and a tight black tanktop with fishnet covering just her shoulders and arm hugging this girl, Jessica.  
  
"Kat! Oh my God! Bobby didn't tell me you went here, too!" the two girls obviously knew each other, they hugged warmly as Kat nodded.  
  
"Bobby Almasy wouldn't know, he's not much of a social creature, nor is that one." she shook her head in Justin's direction, Justin was too busy looking over Kat to notice anything else going on.  
  
The two girls walked off, chattering a million miles a minute as the two boys just stood there, neither said a word. Neither knew what exactly had just happened, the only thing they both knew was that Kathryn Kinneas, daughter of Selphie and Irvine, headmasters of Galbadia Garden, and, lead singer of Smokefire knew someone who knew Bobby.  
  
"Dude, that girl," Bobby started, but stopped when he saw the look in Justin's eyes, the look of someone who had liked what he saw.  
  
"Oh my God! Justin! You like her! You totally like her!" Bobby chided and felt Justin's forehead, checking him for a fever.   
  
"Bobby, shut up. Shut the hell up." Justin said defensively, color rising to his cheeks as the lights of the Garden Quad went pitch black and different colored lights started to go over the audience.  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend's gonna do one last song." Bobby rubbed it in as the girl dressed in fishnet appeared on stage with Jessica on her heels.  
  
"Balamb Garden! It's been a real pleasure! I'm super glad you let us perform tonight! I just thought I'd introduce you guys to my best friend, the only reason I'm here, Jessica Dincht." they cheered as Jessica and Kathryn danced together playfully on the stage as the guys whistled and girls looked oddly at them.  
  
Justin couldn't help but smirk and almost smile at this girl's carefree behavior. He knew the tight ship the Kinneas' ran in Galbadia. He had, after all, been offered to attend Galabadia's Garden, but had stayed home because he wasn't quite ready to let his mother face the world on her own. For she, was still recovering from the loss of his father, Squall.   
  
"Well, that certainly was interesting, no?" Bobby asked covering his eyes as the Quad lit up with bright, white lights.  
  
Justin nodded, and stalked off, walking back towards the dorms to start sleeping. He was tired, honestly, tired. And, his eyes hurt from the bright lights, and God, that Kinneas girl looked good. The way that dark brown hair curled to her chin, and those blazing blue eyes. And, goodness, she was tall, almost as tall as he was, he had the yearning to wipe off all the black and silver make-up and see what he hoped was pale skin beneath it. But, the nice little dream he was painting of her soon ended when he reached his dorm room door and opened it to find it empty. He shared this room with Bobby Almasy, his best friend, more less the closest friend he had here in Garden.  
  
"Excuse me," someone tapped his shoulder lightly, he turned around to see Kathryn.  
  
"Oh, hello." Justin kinda of mumbled, Kathryn had to quietly giggled at listening to him mumble.  
  
"I saw you standing there and wanted to make sure you weren't dead. Because, if you were that'd be a crying shame." she smiled, hinting at the tiny dimples she posessed.  
  
"Well, I'm alive." Justin chuckled, finally feeling comfortable.   
  
"Okay, well, then. I'll be going, school tomorrow and all of that." she waved goodbye and ran off, leaving Justin confused.   
  
Kathryn sat down on her bed with a light sagging of the matress, she didn't share her dorm room with anyone. She had asked for it to be that way. Her life was full of unwanted people as it was. Being a record-selling, good looking teenage girl. She laced her hand behind her head and looked at the poster about her head of her favorite weapons, they were of the kusari-gama family. She loved those kinds of weapons. That's why she was training to be a SeeD, because music wasn't her cup of tea, although it was fun, she didn't want it to be her life. Right?   
  
"Mom, dad, you had better be right about all of this." Kathryn flipped on her stomach to stare at the photo of her mother, her father, and herself the day she got accepted into Balamb.  
  
She had been sixteen, and now was nineteen, and the SeeD exam was very soon, within a week's time. Somewhere within, she hoped, no, she wanted, to be in the same group as that Justin kid. He intrigued her, so cute, but so quiet and held back. She wanted to hear him mumble some more and watch him blush when she talked to him. Maybe she wanted more, she didn't know right now. There were a lot of things swirling around inside of her at the moment. And, it was with that, she turned out the light.   
  
*Week Later*  
  
"Eeeeee! Yeah!" Kathryn danced around in her short-skirted SeeD uniform as Justin joined the squad of the three girls.  
  
"Way to go, Leonhart! Taking all the good-looking women!" some random guy yelled out as Jusitn and the three girls left the Garden, starting the walk to the small, port town of Balamb.  
  
"What the hell. Kat, what the hell is that thing?" Amarie Winslet asked, stepping back as Kat drew out a long chain, a small scythe-like blade on one end, and a slightly larger weight on the other end of the chain and started swinging it around much to the dismay of the two other girls.  
  
"This, Amarie, is the reason I was accepted into Balamb garden in the first place." she nodded towards the closest tree and threw the bladed end of the kusari-gama into the tree and yanked hard, making a nicely sized cut into the thick tree.  
  
"Kitty, stop showing off, or, I'll have to do something like this." Jessica drew her nunchaku and started twirling them around at a very fast speed throwing in a few kicks and spins with it.  
  
"Well, if you two are doing it, why can't I." Amarie drew her whip and swirled it around her before bringing it down with a clap of thunder, and a small bolt, Kat and Jessica both watched.   
  
"Justin, aren't you going to show us your weapon?" the girls asked as the SeeD van rolled by.  
  
"Suckers!" Bobby Almasy stuck his head out of the window, Kat quickly got a rock and tried throwing it at him.  
  
"Get a life!" she yelled back even though the van was gone, Justin quietly chuckled as she withdrew a small fist. 


End file.
